


愿望

by KerwinStewart



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 异种奸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerwinStewart/pseuds/KerwinStewart
Summary: 一篇约稿，经过金主同意后放出，梗来自于金主。含有异种奸，角色死亡预警，结局be
Relationships: 噬罪灵dk, 诗人dk
Kudos: 10





	愿望

黑骑在他安睡的一片柔软的泥土地上醒过来。前夜的梦惊扰了他的安眠，而寒冷则将他从初醒的迷茫硬生生拉回清醒。他睁开眼，又闭上，埋在黑暗里经过了多半夜的眼睛被光刺痛，淌出酸辣的泪水。他一边闭起眼睛一边用手摸索着巨剑，在感知到它还安稳的放置在自己左手边的时候，他至少感到安心了一点。

此时正是诺弗兰特的午夜时分，但除去专属于夜晚沙漠的刺骨寒冷，无人能够相信此时是夜晚。已经忘记那是从何时开始，天地间总是充满着光，那光比阳光更为刺眼，却不像阳光那样能带来温度。它只是单纯的光，具有着强烈的破坏性和侵略性，所有直白的大地都暴露在它的统治之下。天地间被光侵染的时间已经太漫长了，几乎所有人都已经忘记了黑夜的样子，只得比对着早在无尽光降临以前就制定好的时刻表，来安排一天内的作息。

而黑骑算是个中异类，他总在清晨左右入眠，而在午夜时醒来，漫长的休眠过所有人都在努力讨着生活的白天。黑骑住在安穆艾兰的矿山区一处隐秘的小山洞里，这是片干燥狭窄而安全的地方，光侵蚀不进来，就连外面游荡的噬罪灵以及魔物也鲜少接近。黑骑将那柄陈旧的巨剑用衣摆擦拭干净，背在背上，然后轻手轻脚的出去。同光一起向他逼来的是冬日般猛烈的寒风，他凝望着岩洞外荒芜的沙漠，和远方像海浪一样高耸的光之泛滥遗迹，感觉皮肤和肌肉都紧缩起来。

他迈着轻飘飘的脚步，走岩壁边一条隐秘的矮坡去到附近的河边，那是他每天都要走一次的道路。他总在痛饮一番后用那冰一样寒冷微咸的水洗净脸和身体上的浮土。水源的另一头有带着幼崽的两头野牛，正安闲的喝着水，黑骑只是撇了他们一眼便收回目光——岩洞里尚且有够他吃上几顿的野兽遗体，还算新鲜。而且目前比起果腹，他尚有更急需去处理的事情。

那是在矿山背面一处更宽阔的岩洞若要到达那里，黑骑需要花上一个多钟头翻越山坡。那里埋藏着他心心念念的秘密，以至于仅仅是向那个方向走去，他的心脏便会开始剧烈的跳动。刚刚踏进洞口时，似乎因为感知到了什么，山洞内开始传来的凄厉的嘶鸣声，和岩壁被撞击的掉落碎片的声响。黑骑急匆匆的走入深黑的洞穴里，在那能将他的身影整个没入的黑暗尽头，是一束比外面的天空更为耀眼的光芒。

那是只体型巨大遍体纯白的噬罪灵，有数对巨大的羽毛翅膀，和严重扭曲的纤细身体，那副样貌无法用世界上任何一种生物来形容，分明是来自地狱的生物，却又因那纯净洁白的光而显示出一种病态的圣洁。在那扭曲身体的顶端镶嵌着一张人的脸，发出的叫声比起愤怒的嘶吼，更像人绝望到极点时悲怆的哭声。在黑骑距离它还有一段距离的时候，它显得极其焦躁不安，似乎要将这一座岩山都掀翻一样。“安静。”黑骑小声宽慰着它，加快了脚步往它身边走去。噬罪灵在听到黑骑的声音后表现稍稍安分了一些，扬起的身体却震颤着，似乎在渴望着什么近在咫尺的事物。黑骑凝视着噬罪灵那张没有表情的人的面孔，颤抖着嘴唇喃喃的叫起一个名字，开始解开上身深色残破衣服，并扯落被绑带固定住的软甲裤，伴随那把被视作生命的巨剑落地时清脆的声响，黑骑光裸着身体，沐浴进那明亮的光芒之中。

而他所唤起的，是他曾经搭档的名字。

约摸在一年多以前，黑骑还过着那种风花雪月的冒险者生活。虽然诺弗兰特忍受光之灾害已经数百年之久，最初的光之战士被当做罪人传颂，却无法阻止任何心向自由的冒险者开启他们的旅途。黑骑一手精湛的双手剑术是在雷克兰德的荒野讨伐魔物所磨练出的，加上从不知来自何方的异乡人那学习到的操控暗之以太的技术，算作当时水晶都备受看好的冒险者。但他认为仅靠那把剑尚且不足够，他还想寻找一个合拍的人和他一起开始冒险。而后的事情就像是命运的安排一样——黑骑在因为招聘信石沉大海失落的准备离开水晶都自己冒险的时候，邂逅了那位诗人。

那是精通弓术的箐灵族的吟游诗人，橡木色的长发挽着，同水蓝色的眼睛结合，像初秋稀树的湖畔一样干净而美丽。悄悄抹着因为跑得急额角渗出的汗珠，向在等候着他的黑骑浅浅微笑。诗人曾经做过一段时间的冒险者，但因为他过去的队友都转行去中庸工艺馆了，依然热爱冒险的他便打算寻找个新的搭档。他不仅有一手磨炼多年百步穿杨的好箭术，还很爱在兴致高涨的时候用随身携带的迷你竖琴弹奏一首小曲。黑骑从不敢承认的是，仅在第一次邂逅的时候他就被那精致的容貌所惊艳到，初出茅庐的年轻冒险者尚不懂什么情爱与心动，他只知道当那位吟游诗人对他露出微笑的时候，他就会感觉面颊开始不正常的发起烫来——这真是奇怪。

两个心怀热情的年轻人就这样结伴踏上了他们的旅途，经验更为丰富的诗人一直走在黑骑之前，快乐的将沿途中他曾见识到的风景对黑骑一一述说。黑骑常听得入迷，对一些自己从未得知过的讯息只能诺诺连声，而后他因为太投入听故事没有注意到脚下的石头不小心绊了一跤，揉着脑袋抬起头来的时候只看见诗人的眼睛突然凌厉了起来。他盯着远方的某处，迅速的搭弓射了一箭，一只潜伏在树丛里的野蛮盗龙便哀叫着倒在地上。黑骑看的满脸震惊，拉着诗人递过来的手站起来，变得有点不好意思。

他们一起走过雷克兰德淡紫色的原野，伊尔美格开满鲜花的温柔乡，和拉凯提卡如同夜幕一样的巨大森林。在这个被无尽光逼迫到只剩下残缺的一角的世界，他们的足迹几乎踏遍了每一个角落，随没留下什么足以让后世称道的英雄事迹，但他们却因为旅途中各种新奇的见闻十分单纯的快乐着。黑骑原本只空有一手战斗能力，对冒险中可能经历的诸多事件和细节一窍不通，经过一段时间的历练和诗人热情的指导后，他最终也算成为了一个经验丰富的冒险者——至少诗人的确是这样真诚夸赞他的。那时候黑骑本以为生活可以一直这样下去，他也如此希望能一直这样下去，甚至在某个露宿于大森林的夜晚，对着墨色如夜空的树顶向不知名的神许过愿望：哪怕世界上再也没有他们可以前往的地方，他也希望在他最终决定停下来的那一天也能一直追随着诗人的影子，拉着他温暖的手。这个愿望有些太自我中心了，以至于仅仅在心里默念一遍都让黑骑感觉有点面颊发烫。而让在那时朦胧憧憬着又殷殷期待的黑骑从没料想到的是，在数月后这场旅程居然会以世界上最残酷的方式，终结在他们启程的地方。

那也一样是在安穆艾兰的夜晚，几乎周游了整个诺弗兰特的二人打算先返回水晶都稍事调整，然后再计划接下来的日程。因为连夜赶回去风险太大，他们便在矿山区找了个安全的背风处露宿。黑骑本来在石头的影子里昏昏欲睡，却被一些奇怪的声音吸引了，他探头出去并没有看到什么东西，但那奇怪的动静却一直回档在四周，他便摸了自己的剑蹑手蹑脚的走了出去。无尽光下的沙漠虽然被映照的格外耀眼，但属于夜晚的寒冷却让黑骑感觉到四肢发麻。他并没有注意到那奇怪声音的主人正在自己背后悄然逼近着，但却被睡醒准备换班守夜却发现搭档不见出来寻找的诗人发觉到了。虽然无尽光使夜晚依然是惨白的，但在黑骑眼睁睁的看着那只噬罪灵刺穿了疯了一样扑过来抵挡在自己之前的吟游诗人的胸口时，却感觉自己如同掉入了漆黑的深渊，什么都再也看不见。他以前并不敢单独同食罪灵战斗，但那巨大的悲伤与愤怒赋予了他惊人的勇气。在黑骑将那只哀嚎着的食罪灵砍作碎片以后，他拖着伤重的搭档没命的逃跑，最终躲藏进了一处岩洞里。

岩洞里是黑暗且温暖的。而箐灵的身体却在黑骑的手里发着凉，那种冰冷使他的双手在不住的颤抖。黑骑小声的呼唤着搭档，得到的只有一阵轻一阵紧的呼吸声，黑骑知道自己或许应该去找一个医生，然而世界上所有被食罪灵袭击过的人不论轻重最后的结果都会是被送往上路客栈——亲手将自己最在乎的人送上黄泉路，这是他无论如何也下不了的决心。

黑骑就这样抱着吟游诗人，在那岩洞里待了整整一个星期。他每天都会出门去寻找干净的水和可以果腹的东西带回来，苦苦延续着搭档如风中残烛一样的生命。箐灵一直都没有死去，但他的身体却一直在发生着缓慢的变化，原本红润的皮肤呈现出一种苍白的如同大理石般的光泽，而曾经如水般纯净的双眼却开始逐渐漫上漆黑的淤泥。 “放弃我吧。”垂死的箐灵躺在黑骑的怀抱里，他的声音已经细如游丝，却拿捏着仅存的理智劝说着黑骑。“杀死我……然后逃走吧……很快，我就不再是我了……”

黑骑用颤抖的手将他用力抱紧，他心里很清楚，或许此时最明智的决定应当是将快要变成噬罪灵的箐灵送往上路客栈，给他一个干净利落的解脱。

但他直到最后也依然无法鼓起直面失去的勇气。

直至夜半，月亮当高高悬挂于正空的时刻，伴随着箐灵一阵痛苦的哀嚎，如同一颗开裂的茧一般，他在黑骑的绝望的目光下，在耀眼的光芒中迎来了他最后的蜕变。

搭档在黑骑的眼里一直是圣洁的象征，不论从初次与他相识的时候，还是在之后漫长的旅途中，甚至是此时此刻他正在蜕变成为真正的噬罪灵的时刻——在浸透了满溢的光之后，他变得通体纯白，又从背部延展出数对纷乱的羽翼，如同羽化的天蛾，又像从天国而来传递福音的天使。这种圣洁感在某一个瞬间达到了饱和，黑骑在内心痛苦到极致的同时居然还怪异的感觉这场面很美丽——那个人哪怕是变成噬罪灵，都是像天使一样动人的存在。

它成为了被宽恕的遗憾。

而再拥有怎样华丽的迷惑性，那终究是来自地狱的恶兽，虽然保留了生前的一部分容貌，但那双眼干涸了水色变成了空洞的深渊，自撕裂开的口中伸出的獠牙有人手指般粗长。生前的所有理性，温和，隐忍，都只剩下了最原始空洞的欲望。盛满了空虚的光的躯壳因为饥饿躁怒着。而因目睹了这一切紧贴在岩壁上颤抖着流泪的黑骑身上散发着黑暗气息的以太则成了这兽眼里最可口的饲料。

黑骑生平第一次和自己的挚友搏斗，他的大剑已经翻滚到几米远之外的地方，只能用手臂去阻挡那近在咫尺的獠牙。黑骑原以为自己会被咬断喉咙，进而被撕裂成几半，然后在天明的时候变成一只全新的噬罪灵。而那压在他身上的噬罪灵在獠牙即将接触到他脖颈的时候却突兀的发出极其痛苦的哀嚎。它从黑骑的身上翻滚下来，羽翼扑打在地面上，那张熟悉的脸上一双黑且空洞的眼睛因为不知名的恐惧大张着——他依然保有着残存的人性，虽然微弱如同大海里的一粒细沙，却在抵抗着他将挚友撕作碎片的冲动。

然而这样细微的理智是无法压制住将折磨着它的空虚填满的冲动的。近在咫尺的以太香气吸引的它再一次压制在黑骑身上，然而它却没再露出它骇人的獠牙来。被以扭曲的姿势压住动弹不得的黑骑，看到被宽恕的遗憾的腹部突然裂开了一道缝隙。自那缝隙里逐渐伸出了一条状如小臂的物体，有黑骑的手腕粗细，长度却比他的小臂更甚，黑骑依然是呆滞的状态，他联想不到接下来可能发生的事情，或许也并不在乎——直到那根东西开始强硬的向他的腿间挤进来，疼痛才将他唤醒。

防护效果优秀的盗龙革马裤在噬罪灵的利爪下如同一张纸一般不堪一击，只一下它便撕开了软革，将黑骑私密部位的软肉暴露在了空气里。黑骑后知后觉的开始挣扎，甚至绝望的哭出了声来，他无法接受被变成了怪物的挚友侵犯，但他也完全拗不过那只生的强壮而高大的噬罪灵的力量。那根东西最终还是插入了他的身体，从没被侵入过如此粗大物体的肠道被生硬的撕裂开，灼热的鲜血像泉眼一样汹涌的从交合的地方冒出来。黑骑的身体微微抽搐着，像被狮子咬住了喉咙的羚羊，无力的忍受着这屈辱而血腥的进犯。

噬罪灵是并不存在性欲的，它们连繁殖的能力都不需要，而这种极似交配的行为也不过是在疯狂的饥饿与残存的理性相互冲击下，自然而然形成的一种不需要杀死挚友就能将他缓慢蚕食的方式罢了。插入黑骑体内的那根物体努力向着更深处侵入，打开了他的乙状结肠，也隔着腹腔顶住他的胃，贪婪的吸收起他的以太。黑骑将胃里能吐的东西全都吐了个干净，眼泪和粘液沾了满脸，竟被那被宽恕的遗憾人形的脸上伸出的长舌轻柔的爱抚去了。为了得到更多它开始贪婪的动起腰来，模拟着交媾的动作狠操着黑骑的屁股，洁白的似乎散发着光芒的阴茎在抽出时挂带着深色的血和肮脏的粘液，却无一丝一毫能够渗透进光辉之中。那天晚上黑骑被操的高潮了，连他自己都惊异于自己竟然能在那样地狱般的痛苦里达到快乐的顶峰，而黑骑在高潮的瞬间满脑子都装满了搭档的脸，那箐灵的一颦一笑，手指拂过竖琴，拉起弓弦的动作，都是他此时此刻幻想中唯一有色彩的东西。黑骑从来不敢承认的是，自己曾经幻想过，那善于拉弓和弹奏的手指轻轻包裹着自己阴茎的感受，还有那能唱出像夜莺一般清脆歌声的软舌游走在自己的身体上。伴随着噬罪灵凶狠的阴茎，这些通过幻想得到的快感被一下下钉入身体，凿进灵魂。带给他慰藉和满足的同时也将他的尊严和羞耻心彻底的摧毁。

那天晚上的黑骑就这样睡在岩洞里。赤裸的身体被寒冷不断入侵着，却因为沉重的疲惫没能把他从梦里唤醒过来。噬罪灵在短暂的饱足后稍稍安定了一些，停在岩洞的另一侧，像一尊雕塑。直到黑骑醒来的时候那双空洞的眼依然在凝望着他。黑骑自前夜的幻梦中醒来后头脑变得像是雾霭散去后的清晨那样的清醒了，此时此刻他再看向那张属于生前挚友的脸，再没有了一丝柔情，只剩下了深邃的恐惧。在情感降温之后，他听到了自己理智尖叫的声音，目光落下了躺在角落里的巨剑。黑骑想到了自己本来就应该做的事情，或许现在再下决定也不算晚。

他颤巍巍的持起剑向那伫立着的噬罪灵走了去，怀抱着那短暂的坚定，打算在一切还没有发展的更加疯狂以前就将它掐断在摇篮里。

被宽恕的遗憾依然望着他。在这兽的欲望得到饱足以后，它便变得惊人的温顺，与黑骑曾经见过的无数的噬罪灵都不同。虽然冰冷到察觉不到一丝的情感，但仅仅是那种安静的平和感便足够让黑骑感受到内心的触动。他咬着牙前进着，闭上双眼好让自己看不到那怪物的头颅被斩断的瞬间。

但是有什么强大的东西在阻止着他前进，也促使着他将紧闭到疼痛的双眼睁开。他在睁开眼睛的一瞬间被光芒所刺痛，眼前是被无数纷乱的羽翼环绕下的那张石膏一样的面颊，嵌在那张脸上的一双黑色的眼睛是没有一丝光泽的黑色的深渊，连黑骑的倒影都映照不出，却在凝视着他的时候，让他的心脏像是被撕裂一样的剧痛着。

黑骑最终停止了前进，丢下了自己的剑，跪在地上放声痛哭起来。

他到底是个可怜愚昧的人，竟对着一个啜饮下他深爱之人生命的怪物动了凡心。

自那以后，他再也没动过将变成了噬罪灵的搭档杀死的念头，这成为了专属于他的一个小秘密，或许会被一直带到坟墓之中也无人知晓。黑骑找来了一条铁链将被宽恕的遗憾捆缚在岩洞里，既防止他出去伤害无辜的人，也将他从人类敌视的目光下十分安全的保护了起来。他再也没回去过水晶都，也不敢和任何其他的人类交往，只在矿山找了处隐秘的岩洞当做了家，像头荒野的离群独兽。关押着搭档的他过夜与生活的两处山洞成为了他生活里的全部，支撑着他这样被痛苦和罪恶折磨着继续苟活。每次与被宽恕的遗憾交欢过后都会耗费他几乎全身的体力，只得在他那处安静的小山洞里睡过一整个漫长的白天。在黑骑长眠时的梦里，依然全都是诗人的模样。他梦到诗人对自己微笑，梦到他为自己弹奏新的歌曲，然后梦到他用手里的弓箭猛地砸向自己的头，把受伤倒地的自己压在地上狠狠的强暴。这些梦会让他惊醒，然后发现自己的裤子和眼眶一起都变得潮湿。更久之后，他甚至学会了在被宽恕的遗憾面前主动解开自己防护用的衣甲，骑在那溢满光的灼热的身体上，扶起那根粗大狰狞的性器插入自己的后穴。那处因为长期被过度使用已经变得软烂，在被强硬进入时没有一丝阻力。黑骑像骑一匹骏马一样跨在噬罪灵的身体上耸动，因为身体被残虐的太狠，他所能得到的快感仅仅是精神上，但这足够他把爱意写在脸上，和着呻吟一起吐露而出，直至响彻整个幽深的山洞。这场性事总是由黑骑开始，最后被噬罪灵结束——待到他逐渐饱足却又贪婪的想获取更多的时候，都是身体疲软下来的黑骑被它像堆泥一样强压在地上单方面的侵犯。

这种病态的生活已经持续了相当漫长的时间，以至于黑骑都已经开始麻木。他将过去曾有的生活，喜爱与追求尽数抛弃，仅剩下不断用自己的以太去填补噬罪灵无尽的欲望，以及依然对他所保有的，那种不明不白的情感。黑骑认为自己依然爱着诗人，尽管他现在被命运变成了这副模样——爱一个人不就是应当在他有一天变得丑陋而又疯狂的时候依然保持着初心不变吗？

黑骑有时候会想，就这样继续下去也是好的。就像他最开始希望某天在他想要停下脚步的时候也依然能够拉着诗人的手一样。人总是这样，更美好的愿望再也无法实现的时候就会选择退而求其次。人是不能没有希望的生存的。

然而尽管他的愿望已经简陋到了可悲的程度，残酷的命运却再一次的没有选择眷顾于他。

那是一次意外，在黑骑安睡过的白天里，有一伙冒险者小队偶然发现了藏匿着他秘密的洞穴，他们为在岩洞深处明显人为监禁着的噬罪灵而惊异着。它已经生长的非常巨大，比起野外常见的好似营养不良的石像鬼一样的噬罪灵，被宽恕的遗憾因为长期得以饱食属性不符的以太而被养育的过于饱满，甚至快要和灵光卫所媲美。但因为它只是紧贴着岩壁纹丝不动，再加上那奇怪的束缚着它的锁链，一伙冒险者们便认为那只不过是一尊不知出自谁手的雕塑罢了。其中有一个胆子大的尘族甚至大摇大摆的凑近去看，但他莽撞的逼近却意外的惊醒了这只是在沉睡着的噬罪灵。它因为陌生的以太气息开始了暴怒，锋利的四爪挥舞起来，翅膀则像利剑一样把光芒射向四处。几个人被它又像哀嚎又像怒吼的声音吓得不轻，全都呆若木鸡的站在原地动弹不得，于是噬罪灵的利爪很轻易的将距离他最近的尘族撕成了两半，因为过于强烈的光的侵蚀，连肮脏的鲜血都没洒下半星。

远方沉睡在另一座岩洞里的黑骑早在他们侵入洞穴的时候就从梦里惊醒了过来，虽然说不明白，但他感觉有一件很恐怖的事情正在发生。他用平生最大的速度向着关押噬罪灵的山洞奔跑去——这速度甚至比他当时冲向被袭击的诗人时都要更甚。

在他气喘吁吁的站在岩洞口的时候，他刚巧迎来了这场闹剧最高潮的部分。他能看到几个陌生的年轻人站在那，惊愕的看着眼前的一切。光在黑暗里迅速的蔓延着，而那可怜的受到致命袭击的尘族已经在强光里迅速扭曲塌缩，变成为了全新的噬罪灵。它像是继承了裹藏在被宽恕的遗憾体内所有的痛苦那样，凄厉的哀鸣着，然后挣扎着向外飞走了。

几个被吓坏了的年轻人此时才刚刚发现了站在洞口看着他们的黑骑，或许这个人的年龄比他们也大不上许多，但某种东西却让沧桑爬满了他的脸。这伙冒险者意识到了刚才发生的事情，队伍里的矮人女孩甚至直接痛哭了起来，至亲的伙伴被噬罪灵杀死所带来的愤怒迅速的压过了恐惧，他们持起武器来向着那罪魁祸首冲了过去。

而黑骑则抵挡在了他们面前，他内心里并不想和这群自己的同僚兵戈相对，但是身体却自然而然的阻挡在了被宽恕的遗憾之前。那伙年轻的冒险者在意识到同为人类的黑骑竟然在保护着一只噬罪灵的时候也是吃了一惊，他们厉声质问着他为何要这样做，却只看到了在那沧桑的脸上，淌下的两行清澈的泪水。

黑骑早就已经不知道自己一直在坚持守护着的究竟是什么了，是他的搭档，爱人，还是敌人？还是什么更为古怪违背常理的事物？锤炼过多年的黑骑并不难将这群初出茅庐的冒险者阻挡住，而他的每一剑都像在砍向自己的良知，他满是伤痕的心脏因为撕裂一般的痛苦而不断滴着血。

神啊，求你宽恕我吧。他喃喃细语着箐灵诗人的名字，试图让自己的绝望得到一丝宽慰，也麻痹住自己正在袭击人类的实感。他最终重创了那伙年轻的冒险者，下不了杀手，只将他们全部赶走了。但黑骑知道，他们虽然愤恨的离开了，但绝对还会再回来，或许到那时候，就是他期待已久的对他罪行的最终审判了。

刚刚战斗完的黑骑，在那些逃跑的人的影子还没完全消失在沙漠模糊的地平线尽头的时候就丢下了他的剑，他懒得再扯开被皮带层层包缠着的裤甲，干脆用那剑尖挑开包住臀部的部分，就这样坐到被宽恕的遗憾身上求欢。

在这白天黑日不分的绝望的世界里，黑夜可以很漫长，可以同每一个凌晨与黄昏相衔接。黑骑整夜听着被宽恕的遗憾在耳边嘶吼的声音，感受着粗硬冰冷像石膏雕塑一样的阴茎在体内疯狂撞击的感觉，有了种自己获得了赦免的错觉。他把双腿缠在噬罪灵那窄而健壮的腰上，想着能被它像这样活活操死掉也好，或许他也会因此成为一只噬罪灵，那么他们彼此都不用再去痛苦了。

在整整一天一夜之后，黑骑将双手搭在被插进泥土的长剑柄上，站在岩洞的门口。无尽的光笼罩着他深色的头发，破裂的黑色甲胄和发青的脸，并不算很长的等待时间之后，他如愿在沙漠的边缘看到了几个向这边移动着的小黑点。几名冒险者在被击退后返回水晶都，和那里停留着的一些老冒险者诉说了所见到的这些古怪的事物，他们无法那么轻易的就放下挚友被噬罪灵击杀，还被另一个人类所赶走的屈辱和愤怒，便自掏腰包结合了一伙对此事感兴趣或者倍感愤慨的战士前来复仇了。黑骑等待那些人逐渐接近后，便持起他的剑冲了过去。虽然他的身体因为前夜过度的放纵还有些麻木和酸软，但此时此刻他却有一种热血涌上了大脑的感觉，这或许是他此生最为英勇和壮烈的一场战斗了。

但他哪怕是英勇无畏的光之战士，也会寡不敌众的败退下来，虽然的确击倒了几个来犯的人，但他也受了重伤，几乎失去了战斗的能力。面对着那些逐渐逼近的汹涌如火的进攻和它们裹挟而来的愤怒，黑骑没有选择继续拼死战斗下去，而是转身踉踉跄跄的向他的岩洞里奔了过去。

噬罪灵依然像一尊雕塑一样，安静的贴墙而立着，它听不到外面渐进的喧嚣声，只在感受到黑骑的以太接近的时候产生了细微的反应。黑骑已经浑身浸透了自己的鲜血，伤口纵横交错在损坏的装甲下，有些深到几乎能裸露出内脏。他跪在被宽恕的遗憾之前，仰着脸凝望着他。颤抖的双手缓慢的抬起来，虚虚的笼罩在自己的脸上。

“对不起，从此以后，我再也不能保护你了。”黑骑用微弱到几乎听不见嘶哑的声音诉说着，将头紧贴在地面上，哭泣了起来。而那噬罪灵则依然安静的伫立在他面前，石膏状的脸微微低垂着，像圣母用垂怜的目光轻抚忏悔的人那样。黑骑从地上爬了起来，在他跪伏的地方已经留下了一滩不小的血迹，他不得不用剑支撑着身体才能站起来。那些举着武器喊着口号的冒险者已经逼迫到了洞口，黑骑背对着他们再次举起了自己的剑，但他没有选择转过身来继续投入死斗，而是使出了全身的力气将剑挥舞向了噬罪灵。

长剑在划过那洁白的躯体后，于其上打开了一道狭长而刺眼的裂痕。被宽恕的遗憾身体开始了剧烈的颤抖，发出最后的也是最凄厉的鸣叫，而后便粉碎成了无数的光芒四散而去。那些目睹了这一切的人的眼睛被瞬时猛烈地光刺到无法睁开，因为惊讶而呆滞在了原地。而当他们恢复了视力开始惊慌失措的查看究竟发生了什么事情的时候，噬罪灵已经粉碎到仅剩几个细碎的光斑，还在缓慢的向周围的黑暗蔓延开。而那位黑骑士则跪在那片柔软的土地上，他用最后的力量将长剑刺穿了自己的胸口，现在已经永远的停止了呼吸。而那些人上前查看的时候，却发现在他的脸上竟然是一抹安详而舒心的微笑。

在他面对着无数散开的光芒结束自己生命的时候，他究竟看到了什么呢？或许在那光营造的躯壳开裂之后，他最终还是望见了自己所想要见到的人， 然后随他一起前往天上的无光之海了。至于他们将要一同前往的无光之海究竟是天堂还是地狱，或许他都不去在意了。

任务完成，那些被召集来的冒险者领到了心心念念的报酬后都吹着口哨四散而去了，而那伙年轻的冒险者却还停留在岩洞没有走。矮人女孩发现自己的猫密队长在望着黑骑的遗体呆呆的出着神，便伸手扯了扯他的裤管。回过神来的猫密望向了自己的好队友们，然后打着商量的语气问他们，要不要帮他一起把黑骑的遗体埋葬。一伙人的的意见倒是惊人的一致了，他们忙活了半天，在岩洞里为他设置了一个小小的坟冢，而那把几乎跟随了他一辈子的长剑则被插在泥土里，做了他简陋的墓碑。枯竭的沙漠里连根野花都找寻不到，猫密队长只得用鞠躬的方式向这坟墓简单的致意。外面几位整装待发的队友已经在呼唤他了，他便追了上去，不再留恋。 不过这猫密倒是在心里暗暗留下了一个愿望——愿这世界上再也没有令人绝望的无尽光；愿天上的无光之海真的存在，并可接纳所有殷切寻找着彼此的灵魂能够在那里相聚，并且永远的安睡在深沉而温暖的黑暗里。


End file.
